poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes
A Boyfriend for Bright Eyes is a fan made episode written by CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise A Transylvanian Pup named Igor comes to the pound with a broken tail and becomes enticed to Bright Eyes. Plot Part 1 (At night, In Puppy HQ, Bright Eyes is playing a board game with Whopper as Whopper draws a card.) Whopper: "Lost in hedge maze, lose next turn". Aw, gee...! Bright Eyes: (rolls dice and gets a five.) Aha! (moves green piece to finish.) I win! Whopper: Well, aren't you lucky. (Alarm sounds as Bright Eyes looks at a Transylvanian Pup on the monitor.) Bright Eyes: Hey, that pup's slouching. Whopper: It looks like he's in distress. (The pup passes out.) Bright Eyes: Golly gee! I better go help him! (Bright Eyes runs off as Whopper follows.) Whopper: Wait for me! (Scene to the street where the pup is unconcious as Bright Eyes and Whopper gets to him.) Whopper: Are you all right? Pup: Apart from my broken tail, I'm okay. Bright Eyes: Hmm.... You have a broken tail? What's your name? Pup: I-Igor's my name. Igor Strayvinski, wear it out. (Bright Eyes giggles.) Whopper: Igor? You mean you escaped from the Frankenstein Castle as the Mad Doctor's Assistant? (Igor gives the audience a confused look on his face.) Bright Eyes: Whopper... (To Igor) You should excuse Whopper. He can be energetic as he is ficticious. (Igor looks at Bright Eyes' eyes lovingly) Igor, was it? I was thinking Iggy. It's less spooky. Iggy? Hello? Igor: Huh? (shakes his head) I'm sorry. Bright Eyes: What sorry? It's normal for any pup to need help, and be a little distracted. (She carries Igor on her back as he purrs like a kitten.) Huh? I guess it's also normal for even pups to imitate cats. (Scene to HQ's Infirmary. Igor is lying down on the bed as Whopper checks Igor to see what's wrong. Bright Eyes stands by Igor) Whopper: (In his "Young Dr. Whopper" persona) Hmm. (Checks Igor's heart pulse.) Whoa! 220 beats per minute? Your heart's beating too fast! Try to calm yourself! Igor: Dr. Whammy, it's okay. It's normal for a young pup's heart pulse to be 220 beats per minute and most adult dogs' heart pulses is 60 to 160 beats per minute. Whopper: You sure know plenty about medical science. In any case, your tail will heal in 3 weeks time-- wait. "Whammy"? I'm Doctor Whopper. Igor: Sorry. I'm not good at remembering names. We just met. Besides, I'm not all that good at medical science. Could I speak with your kindly sister? She's gorgeous. Whopper: (Laughs) Bright Eyes isn't my sister-- Are you having a crush on Bright Eyes? Igor: Yes. am I not supposed to? (Whopper scratches his head, but shrugs and rushes to get Igor a wheelchair to rest his tail. Bright Eyes looks at Igor, who is looking at her lovingly) Igor: So... you're, uh... Bright Eyes: Bright Eyes. When Whopper gets you a wheelchair, we'll introduce you to our friends. How does that sound? Igor: Extravagant. By the way, did I ever tell you that I like playing board games? Bright Eyes: I didn't know that! What else do you do? Igor: Well, drawing pictures. And... (looks around to see if anyone else is around) I have a secret. Will you promise you won't tell anyone about what I'll say to you? Bright Eyes: ...I promise not to tell anyone. What's your secret? Igor: The secret is... (looks around again and whispers in Bright Eyes' ear) and that's that. (Bright Eyes has a confused look on her face) Bright Eyes: Well... that is a... rather interesting secret. Strange but interesting. (Whopper returns with a wheelchair) Whopper: Here we are. (Whopper helps Igor into the wheelchair) Whopper: Now, let's introduce you to our friends. (Whopper wheels Igor as Bright Eyes follows him) Igor: (Thinking) I can't believe I told that nice pup about my secret. She's kind-hearted, but It's likely that she'll blurt it out, without warning. (Whooper, Igor, and Bright Eyes enter another room, where Cooler, Nose Marie, Howler, Beamer, Reflex, Violet, Scrounger, Barkerville, and Holly are located. They then notice Igor) Bright Eyes: Everyone, this is Igor, but for short, you can call him Iggy. (Cooler shakes Igor's hand.) Cooler: It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cooler, the leader of the Pound Puppies. The rest of my friends are Nose Marie, Beamer, Howler, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville. Nose Marie: Howdy! Beamer: Hi. Howler: Aroo! How do you do. Reflex: Hello. Violet: I am pleased to meet you. Scrounger: Hello there. Barkerville: Greetings, Igor. Holly: And I'm Holly. I'm the owner of Holly's Puppy Pound. Igor: It's a pleasure to meet you uh... (To Cooler) Coolidge, and.. (To Beamer) Bounce, and uh... Remix, Viola, Natalie, Grunge, Howizter, Hera, and Basketball. (Everyone else except Whopper and Bright Eyes get confused looks on their faces) Holly, Cooler, Nose Marie, Beamer, Howler, Reflex, Violet Vanderfeller, Scrounger, and Barkerville: (Confused) Huh? Bright Eyes: It's okay. He just has a habit of not remembering everybody's names at first. Igor: (Sadly) I'm sorry. It's so embarrassing. Cooler: Don't worry, Iggy. Nobody's perfect. Besides, we don't need name tags to remember one's name. Igor: I appreciate your honesty. And... Princess? Thank you. (He kisses Bright Eyes' paw.) (Bright Eyes smiles and blushes. The other dogs and Holly go "Oooh.", knowing that Igor is in love with Bright Eyes). Cooler: Hey Iggy, you're hooked, aren't you? Igor: Hooked? I've never been fishing. Cooler: (Laughs) No, Iggy. I mean like you're in love with Bright Eyes. Igor: Yes. Wow. This place is perfect. Cooler: Well, not exactly. There are some hazards you should be aware of. They're composed of Katrina Stoneheart, her daughter Brattina, and their cat, Catgut. Igor: Ok, avoid What's-Her-Name Stoneface, the daughter Bertha, and their cat Kefka all at the same time. (Igor smacks his forehead.) Igor: Darn it! I did it again! Cooler: Don't worry about that. Whopper: Say, Iggy! Do you want to play Dessert Land with me and Bright Eyes? Igor: Extravagent! I would love to! (Whopper, Igor, and Bright Eyes leave.) Cooler: So, what do you think of Iggy, guys? Nose Marie: Well, he is certainly polite. Not to mention that he's cute as a bug's ear. Howler: He's getting along with Whopper and Bright Eyes. Beamer: (Crossing his arms) He called me Bounce. My name is Beamer, not Bounce! Reflex: Oh, come on, Beamer. Don't be mean. Violet: Yes, Igor couldn't help it if he can't remember our names at first. Scrounger: I wonder if he's good at scavenging, like me? Barkerville: (Cleaning his monocle) I feel sorry for him because he is in a wheelchair. Holly: Igor sure is a cute puppy. I also feel sorry for him. Cooler: We should do something nice for that pupperoo, but what? (Cooler sits down and thinks. He then gets an idea.) Cooler: I got it! We can let hm be a member of the Pound Puppies as soon as his tail heals. What do you think, Holly? Holly: I think it's a wonderful idea. All in favor? (The Pound Puppies "Arf" in agreement.) Cooler: Then it's settled. Igor will be our new member of the Pound Puppies. (Everyone cheers.) Reflex: I can't wait to tell Iggy the good news. Cooler: Actually, we can wait for three weeks. We want to surprise him once his tail heals. Part 2 (At Katrina's house, Katrina is reading How to Be Evil and Impress Yourself ''when Brattina and Catgut.) Brattina: Mommy dearest, I've heard that there's a new puppy staying at Holly's Puppy Pound. Katrina: (Wincing) How I hate dogs. They drive me nuts. Catgut: But, Miss Stoneheart, this one is a special case. Here's a copy of his record I stole from the pound. (He reads the record.) Catgut: Name, Igor Strayvinski. Breed, Transylvanian Hound. Age, 8 dog years old. Origin, Budapest, Hungary. Likes fruit grown from trees, playing practical jokes, making web videos, and... Katrina: And? Catgut: He is known to be keeping a rather interesting secret from everyone else. Katrina: Well.... (rubbing her chin) A Transylvanian Hound who has a big secret, eh? Is this true? Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart. If we can capture this... special puppy... then we'll be able to find out what he's been hiding. Katrina: Excellent. Brattina! Fetch me my Rover-Roper at once! Brattina: Aye aye, mommy dearest! (Brattina rushes off.) Katrina: And as for you, Catgut, I'm going to give you twice as many helpings of milk you want because of your nasty doings. Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart. (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor is playing a board game with Bright Eyes and Whopper. Igor draws a card.) Igor: (Reading the card) "Found rainbow road. Go 20 spaces up ahead." Extravagant! (Igor moves up his game piece.) Bright Eyes: Golly gee, Iggy, you're getting good at this. Whopper: Surely, you must have been playing some board games with everybody else. Igor: Well, it's kind of like a hobby of mine.... and don't call me Shirley. (Whopper and Bright Eyes giggle.) Whopper: You're so funny, Iggy. Igor: You think that's funny, wait till you here this. I was voted "World's Best Prankster" three dog years in a row. Whopper: You play practical jokes? Igor: Yep. That's my favorite pasttime. But don't worry, my jokes are absolutely harmless. Like this. (To Bright Eyes) Princess, cover your eyes. (Bright Eyes covers her eyes.) Bright Eyes: Now what? Igor: Dark, isn't it?(laughs) Bright Eyes: Oh, "Dark, isn't it?"! (laughs) That was a good one. Igor(to Whopper): Hey, Whammy.(pulls out a present) I have present for you. Whopper: For me? Gee, thanks. (Igor slyly winks at the camera. Whopper opens the box and Igor splatters a pie in Whopper's face. They all laugh.) Igor(to the audience): A pie in the face is the best present ever. (Whopper taps Igor's shoulder. When Igor looks towards Whopper, he gets the pie in the face. They all laugh harder.) Whopper: Looks like we both have something in common. Igor: Yeah! Igor and Whopper: We love pie! Bright Eyes: Do you play mean jokes at others as well? Igor: Hardly. Of course, I get inspiration from watching "The Planet's Stupidest Pranksters". One time, I saw some guy use a rubber glove as a makeshift water balloon and drop it on a middle-aged man while sunbathing. Of course, I tried to eat a spoonful of cinnamon, but It is very difficult for me to swallow it. Whopper: Really, Iggy? I'm sure Nose Marie will say no. Igor: But you don't want to risk getting your tongue on fire when you ingest a spoonful of cayenne pepper. Bright Eyes: Who are you going to save that prank for? Igor: I'd use that prank as a defensive mechanism against anybody who tried to hurt my new friends. Bright Eyes: Hey, since you are super neat-o around here, would you like to join our group? We can have lots of fun and find hap-hap-happy homes for puppies in need. Igor: I'd love to... but, I'm not sure if I can. Whopper: Why, Iggy? Igor: What if they don't accept me for who I am? and My... (points to His heart) Whopper: You're pointing at Your heart? Bright Eyes: I'm sure everybody will accept you, no matter what. Igor: I hope you're right. huh? (hears a song playing on the radio.) Ah! It must be the Electric Bright Symphony's song, Evil Eyes. (snaps his fingers and dances) Whopper: I didn't know you like that band. Igor: Actually, I enjoy their song. I listen to this while coming up with harmless pranks. Bright Eyes: Oh. That makes some sense. (The next morning, Bright Eyes is giving Igor a tour around Holly's Puppy Pound.) Bright Eyes: This is the yard, where everybody does exercises, play games, and have super neato fun time. Over there are our dog houses. Igor: I've never seen dog houses like those before. (Igor sees three puppies working on a dog house.) Igor: Who're they building that dog house for? Bright Eyes: It's a surprise. Igor: Ok. I won't ask. I'll assume you have no arcade machines. Bright Eyes: Actually, there are. You can find them in the HQ's game room. Igor: You have a game room? Bright Eyes: That's right. We got all kinds of arcade machines down there. Igor: Even ''Avenue Fighter II? Bright Eyes: Even Avenue Fighter II. Igor: You know, I think I'm gonna love living here at Hera's Puppy Pound. (Outside the pound, Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are hiding in a nearby bush with the Rover-Roper.) Catgut: There he is, Miss Stoneheart. (Pointing to Igor) That's the puppy I was telling you about. Katrina: Heh. Now, we wait until Bright Eyes leaves, then we'll capture that puppy with my Rover-Roper. (Back at the Pound, Bright Eyes and Igor are finished with the tour.) Bright Eyes: Do you feel like something to eat? Igor: Actually, I would like to have a peanut butter and banana sandwich please. Bright Eyes: Okay, I'll go get your sandwich. I won't be gone long, okay? Igor: Okay, Princess. (Bright Eyes walks away.) Igor: Princess sure is a nice puppy. Katrina: Good! She's gone! (Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut sneak up to the pound's gate with the Rover-Roper. Katrina presses a button and the Rover-Roper catches Igor.) Igor: What the..? Hey! (Igor looks at Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut.) Igor: Oh no! It's Stoneface, Bertha. and Kefka! (Brattina and Catgut have confused looks on their faces.) Brattina: What did he call us? Katrina: Never mind that. We got the puppy and now, we'll make him spill out his secret. (Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut, with Igor tied up, leave. Bright Eyes enters.) Bright Eyes: Iggy, would you like a Pupsi or a- (Bright Eyes looks around.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Iggy? (Realizing something's wrong as she sees Igor's wheelchair empty) Oh no! Poor Iggy has been dognapped! Part 3 (Back at Katrina's house, Igor is tied up. Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are standing in front of him.) Katrina: Now, we've heard that you are keeping an interesting' ''secret from everyone else. Spill it or face the torture! Igor: No! And no is no is no, Stoneface! Katrina: Oh, so you won't talk, eh? Catgut! Catgut: Yes? Katrina: Torture him. Catgut: With pleasure, Miss Stoneheart. (Catgut grabs a feather and approaches Igor.) Igor: No! No! Not that! Anything but that! (Catgut uses the feather to tickle Igor's feet. Igor laughs uncontrollably.) Brattina: Now you'll talk, you icky-poo puppy? Igor: (Laughing hysterically) N-no! I still won't tell! (screeches at a high volume, making the Stoneheart clan wince as they plug their ears.) Catgut: Hmmm... (Thinking) This Transylvanian Hound is tougher than we thought. Katrina: Stop! Stop! Enough tickling! (Catgut stops tickling Igor. Igor stops screeching and sighs with relief.) Katrina: If you won't talk, then we'll give you two hours to do so. Catgut will be watching you. And as for you, Catgut... Catgut: Huh? Katrina: Keep an eye on that mutt at all times or I will give you a bath for the next 4 weeks. Catgut: Yes, Miss Stoneheart. (Katrina and Brattina leave the room.) Igor: So, you're Kefka, aren't you? Catgut: My name is Catgut, not Kefka. What's it to you, mutt? Igor: I can tell something's been troubling you. (Catgut has a confused look on his face.) Catgut: Now, what in the world are you talking about? Igor: Don't tell anyone, but I know how you feel, Kefka... Catgut: (More annoyed) That's Catgut! Igor: Well, you might not believe me, but I have what you have. (Catgut crosses his arms.) Catgut: Oh? And what's that? (Igor draws a picture of a cat's heart and the arrows pointing to Igor.) Catgut: Now, what do you mean by... (Catgut's eyes become veiny on shock.) Catgut: (Screams) W-What?! Igor: That's right, Kefka. (Catgut is frightened as he backs away a few steps.) Catgut: G-g-g-get away from me! Don't get any closer! You're trying to creep me out, you sick freak! (Catgut rushes off, screaming.) Igor: Oh, come now. It isn't that bad. (In another part of the room, Catgut rushes towards Katrina and Brattina.) Catgut: That mutt's a sick freak, I tell you! He told me that he had a cat's heart! (Katrina and Brattina look at each other and laugh.) Katrina: Don't be stupid, Catgut. How could a dog have a cat's heart? Now, go back and guard that mutt! Catgut: Now...? Katrina: Yes, Now! Catgut: (Sadly) This isn't fair. (Catgut leaves.) (Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, Bright Eyes is telling the other Pound Puppies and Holly about Igor being dognapped.) Bright Eyes: And when I came back with his sandwich, poor Iggy got dognapped by Katrina! Holly: I knew Auntie Katrina would stoop so low. Cooler: We've got to save Iggy before something bad happens. Pound Puppies, let's start pounding! Holly: I'm coming too! (Back at Katrina's houe, Catgut is physically shaking with fright. Igor looks at Catgut with a confused look on his face.) Igor: What's wrong, Kefka? Catgut: That's Catgut! C! A! T! G! U! T! Igor: Was it something that I said? Catgut: Y-y-y-y-y-yeah! You have a cat's heart! And dogs shouldn't have cats' hearts because it's against the laws of nature! Igor: Unless there's surgery involved. (Katrina and Brattina enter.) Katrina: All right, mutt! The two hours are up! For the last time, will you spill your secret? (Igor gets an idea.) Igor: (Thinking) If I can scare Kefka by telling him I have a cat's heart, then I'll scare Stoneface and Bertha by telling them as well. (Speaking) All right, Stoneface. You want the secret? Then here it is. (He shows the picture of a cat's heart and arrows pointing to Igor.) Katrina: So, what if you have a.... (Katrina and Brattina's eyes buldge out in shock.) Katrina and Brattina: (Screaming) You have a WHAT?! Igor: That's the secret you wanted. Katrina and Brattina: (Screaming) YEOW! He's a sick freak! Catgut: I told you! (All three ran out of the room, screaming. Meanwhile, Holly and the Pound Puppies tiptoe inside the house.) Beamer: Be careful, guys. If Katrina sees us in her house, she'll skin us all alive. (Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut ran toward Holly and the Pound Puppies with frightened looks on their faces.) Katrina: Oh, Holly, Pound Puppies! We're so glad you're here! Cooler: (Aside) That's funny. Normally, they'd chase us out of the house. (To Katrina) Now, what do you mean by that, mean-a Katrina? Katrina: Take that dog of yours and leave! That mutt's a sick freak! Holly: Why? Brattina: He told us that he has a cat's heart! Catgut: We're getting out of this house! (Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut burst through the living door and ran very fast.) Cooler: A pup having a heart of a kitten... is it even possible? All but Bright Eyes: Nah! (They head to the room where Igor is held captive. Cooler cuts the rope with a pair of scissors.) Igor: Boy, am I glad you guys are here. (Bright Eyes hugs Igor. Igor gets hearts in his eyes) Cooler: We don't know how you did it, but thanks for giving Katrina quite a fright. Not many pups would successfully scare Katrina like you did. How would you like to be a member of our group? Igor: That sounds extravagant! Yes, I will. (Everyone cheers. As everyone leaves, Bright Eyes carries Igor in her arms) Igor: Like I said, I think I'm gonna love living at Hera's Puppy Pound. Bright Eyes: I'm sure you will, Iggy. I'm sure you will. (She kisses Igor's cheek, and Igor blushes.) (Back to the villains, Katrina remembers a detail about Igor.) Katrina: Catgut, didn't you say that the mutt was a prankster? Catgut: Yes. It said so on his record. Brattina: Then his claim of having a cat's heart must've been a trick, mommie-dearest. Katrina: That little fool! You two, come! We must prepare for out future battles with that dog. I'll show him what happens when you trick Katrina Stoneheart. (Three weeks later, at Holly's Puppy Pound, Igor's tail is no longer broken. He is ready to become an official Pound Puppy.) Holly: Igor, please put your left hand on your heart, raise your right hand and repeat after me. I, state your name... Igor: I, state my name...(laughs) Kidding! I, Igor Strayvinski... Holly: Hereby promise to help those in need... Igor: Will hereby promise to help those in need, even a Kitten... Holly: Hmm... ...And never associate with those who are evil at heart... Igor: And never associate with those who are evil at heart. Ever. Holly: I also vow... Igor: I also vow... Holly: To follow the seven rules of Holly's Puppy Pound... Igor: To uphold the seven rules of Holly's Puppy Pound... Holly: And if I fail to do so... Igor: And if I fail to uphold even one rule... Holly: I will be banished from the puppy pound until further notice. Igor: I will be banished from the puppy pound until further notice. Holly: Congratulations, Igor. Whopper: How Original. Holly: Now, please come sign the Pound Book. (Igor and Holly walk to a desk with a book containing the names of every member of Holly's Puppy Pound. Holly hands a pen.) Holly: Sign your name here. (Igor signs his name and then tries to hand the pen back to Holly.) Holly: You can keep it. Igor: Wow! Thanks.(puts the pen in his pocket as Bright Eyes hugs Igor) Bright Eyes: Iggy, you're wonderful. (Later, The Pound Puppies and Holly are standing outside, wave goodbye to the viewers.) Narrator: After three weeks, Igor's tail finally heals. But, something even more special happened to Igor. After scaring off Katrina, Igor was accepted as a new member of the Pound Puppies. What may lie ahead for Holly, the Pound Puppies, and their new friend, Igor? Find out next week. The End Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Segment (Igor reads a book until he sees the TV Audience.) Bright Eyes: Iggy? Iggy! Igor: Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. I was reading a book on what to feed your pet, and I thought I'd let everyone know that you can't give your pet chocolate which contains theobromine, which is found in cocoa beans, or this could happen. (shows a picture of Igor on his back holding a flower) And trust me, I don't want to that happen to us. (wraps his arms around Bright Eyes) Right, Princess? Bright Eyes: R-Right. So whatever you feed your pet, make sure he or she doesn't ingest anything chocolate... Igor: Because one person's food could be one pet's poison. Trivia This will mark the first appearance of Igor. This will mark the debut of the bloopers. The Band Electric Bright Symphony is a parody of the Electric Light Orchestra, and The song Evil Eyes is a parody of Evil Woman. Igor is the third dog to have a crush on Bright Eyes. The first in Pupnick in '''Secret Agent Pup and the second was Wolfie in The Star Pup. This is the first episode to introduce a new character. Bloopers When Brattina is informing Katrina about the new dog, she says "hound" instead of "pound" and director says "Cut!". Brattina can't see her mistake right away and says "What? What did I say?". The director says "You said "hound".". Brattina then says "Oops." When Catgut asks Igor what secret he has, Igor, instead of showing a picture of a cat's heart, accidentally shows a copy of sheet music. Igor double takes and says "Huh? So, that's where it went." When Katrina asks Igor the same thing, Igor accidentally shows a picture of a badly drawn Katrina with sharp teeth. Igor double-takes and says "How did that get here?" When Catgut backs away from Igor after hearing about his secret, he accidentally trips and lands on his bottom. When the director asks "Are you okay?", Catgut says "I'm fine. Can we try again?" Next Episode Preview Cooler: Hey, Nose Marie. Whopper's got a new video game. It's look very interesting. Nose Marie: Cooler, there are reasons why I don't try video games. Wait... where are we? Everything looks square. Oh my! We're in a video game?! Cooler: It seems so. Nose Marie: How are going to get out, Cooler honey? Cooler: I don't know, Nose Marie. Next time on the New Adventures of the Pound Puppies, Episode 29, More Bark than Bit. Nose Marie: I knew video games were bad for your brain. Now, it's bad for our lives. Japanese Opening Title Silhouettes of Igor and Bright Eyes look at each other as a white subtitle says "Enter Igor! The Lovestruck Prankster!" Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan made episodes starring Igor Category:Fan made episodes introducing new characters Category:Fan made episodes starring Bright Eyes